Se réunir est un début rester ensemble est un progrès
by Roguinou77
Summary: OS - ALERTE SPOIL SAISON 2 - Audrey et Emma se retrouve enfermés par la police après le meurtre du maire.


**"Se réunir est un début ; rester ensemble est un progrès ; travailler ensemble est la réussite." est une citation d'Henri Ford.**

* * *

La situation avait une fois de plus échappée à Audrey qui s'était retrouvée, aux côtés d'Emma, dans une ferme qui contenait le corps du maire décédé. Le tueur avait une fois encore réussi à piéger les deux jeunes filles. La police était arrivée rapidement après qu'elles aient découvert le corps de sorte qu'elles ne puissent pas s'échapper. Bien évidement les agents de police n'avaient pas cru en leur innocence et les avait embarquées et enfermées dans une cellule.

« On ne va jamais s'en sortir » lâcha Emma en baissant les yeux au sol.  
« On s'est fait avoir... encore une fois » répondit Audrey en fixant les barreaux de la cellule.

Après cette dure constatation aucune des filles n'étaient décidées à prendre la parole. Elle réfléchissait toutes deux à un plan pour convaincre la police qu'elles n'avait pas tué le maire. Jamais elles n'auraient pu tuer le père de Brooke.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont dire à Brooke que nous avons tué son père ? » demanda timidement Emma.  
« J'espère que non... » lâcha Audrey.  
« Elle va nous croire coupable » reprit Emma ignorant les paroles de son amie.

Audrey se leva et fit le tour de la cellule comme si elle espérait trouver une faille qui leur permettrait de s'évader. Emma l'observait en silence, se repassant sans arrêt les dernières minutes essayant de comprendre ce qu'elles avaient pu faire comme erreur pour sur retrouver dans cette terrible situation.

« Nous devons partir ! » lança Audrey  
« Ah oui et comment ? » répondit Emma « Je te rappelle que nous sommes enfermées. Et même si on réussit à s'échapper, on serait poursuivit par la police. »  
« Je sais... » soupira la jeune fille. « Mais nous pouvons bien faire quelque chose ?

« Attendre. »

Audrey soupira et recommença à se déplacer dans la cellule lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit.

« Tu as entendu ? » chuchota Emma.

Audrey hocha la tête avant de la pencher pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qu'elles avaient entendu. Elle tenait inconsciemment les barreaux de la cellule pour avancer la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut un manteau noir qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. De peur, elle recula lentement jusqu'au mur sous les yeux étonnés de son amie.

« Audrey ? »  
« Il est là Emma, il est là ».  
« Qui ? »

Emma posait la question pour la forme mais elle savait pertinemment venait d'entrevoir Audrey. Une nouvelle fois elles se retrouvaient face au tueur, face au psychopathe qui avait détruit leur vie en tuant les membres de leur famille et leurs amis. Une fureur sans nom envahit les jeunes filles tandis que le tueur qui portait le masque de Brandon James se tenait face à elle. Il avait réussi à passer le bras entre les barreaux de la cellule et fendait l'air avec son couteau dans un silence macabre et inquiétant.

« Tu ne peux pas nous toucher » cria Emma. « Nous sommes en sécurité, tu ne nous fais pas peur ! »

Le tueur cessa d'agiter son couteau pour observer les deux filles dans l'espoir de voir de la crainte dans leur yeux. N'en trouvant pas la moindre lueur, il se retourna et marcha lentement vers la porte comme si il souhaitait quitter la pièce.

« Tu crois qu'il est partie ? » demanda doucement Emma.

Emma eût rapidement sa réponse puisque le tueur revint rapidement en traînant le corps d'un des gardien. Les jeunes filles regardèrent avec effroi le cadavre du policier qui était de garde. Elles se demandaient pourquoi il leur montrait ça lorsque leurs regards se porta sur sa main gauche. Le tueur la leva alors elle fit secouer les clés qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Écoute moi bien. Quand il va ouvrir la porte je vais foncer sur lui ça te laissera le temps de t'enfuir. » ordonna Audrey.  
« Quoi ? Mais non ! » s'indigna Emma. « Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! »  
« Il le faut Emma ! » cria la brune.  
« Non ! »  
« Emma, je veux que tu t'en sorte. »  
« Mais pourquoi moi ? » demanda la jeune fille blonde.  
« Parce que… je t'aime. »

A peine Audrey eût-elle prononcé ces mots que le tueurs ouvrait la porte. Sans même hésiter, Audrey se rua vers lui permettant à Emma de s'enfuir sans un regard pour son amie. Le tueur, en colère, serra le bras d'Audrey pour lui faire mal. Il la jeta au sol sans ménagement avant de l'enjamber pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il leva son couteau pour le lui enfoncer dans le thorax lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre. Le tueur s'effondra alors sur sa victime.

« Audrey ? Audrey où es-tu ? »

Emma entra en courant dans la cellule. Lorsqu'elle vit que son amie était écrasée par le corps du psychopathe qui portait le masque de Brandon James, elle la tira pour la libéré. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que son amie avait dû recevoir un coup de couteau lorsqu'elle avait tenté de la faire évader.

« Audrey ? Tu m'entends ? Je t'en pris dis moi que tu vas bien. » pleura Emma.

Audrey ne répondait pas alors Emma sortit et hurla dans la rue comme elle n'avait jamais crié pour que quelqu'un l'aide et appelle la police. Elle réussit à convaincre un homme de téléphoner puis elle se dépêcha de retourna auprès d'Audrey.

« Je t'en pris bas-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Moi aussi… Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Très vite l'ambulance arriva. Les médecins s'affairaient sans faire attention à Emma dont l'attention était tellement dirigea par la femme qu'elle aimait qu'elle n'avait pas vu que le tueur avait disparu. Audrey fut rapidement emmenée à l'hôpital tandis qu'Emma avait rejoint sa mère pour qu'il l'y conduise voulant absolument être là à son réveil.

* * *

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard :_

Depuis qu'Audrey avait été amené dans la chambre, Emma ne l'avait pas quitté guettant sans arrêt son réveil. Elle avait expliqué la situation à sa mère n'omettant de lui dire la révélation qu'Audrey avait faite avant de se sacrifier. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Audrey avait commencé à se réveiller.

« Audrey ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens? »  
« Em… Emma ? »

La jeune fille sourit à son amie malade avant de continuer à lui parler.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas enfui, Emma » demanda Audrey doucement.  
« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, je t'aime moi aussi. Je n'aurait pas supporter de te laisser mourir. »

Emma se pencha vers Audrey pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je suis désolé mais il s'est enfui » s'excusa Emma.  
« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit Audrey. « A deux nous sommes plus fortes à présent. »

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous penser de ce One Shot.**


End file.
